Yagami Hayate
Yagami Hayate (八神 はやて) is a friend and ally to Takamachi Nanoha and former friend of Fate Testarossa. Originally one of the Three Aces, she rose to the rank of Brigadier General in the Time-Space Administrative Bureau and lead many campaigns against the Saint Church Confederation during the TSAB/SCC War. After her calculated faked suicide during the waning days of the war, she managed to escape back to Earth, leaving the rest up to the ReturnerS. However, life could not satisfy the weary soul as Hayate would moonlight before the creation of the Alpha StarS as Glory Star, a mysterious magical girl of Tokyo and the surrounding areas in the name of peace and justice. Appearance Hayate Yagami Hayate is known for the two pairs of hairclips on the left side of her hair. Two parallel clips colored yellow, and two crossing clips in red. Light brown hair, as usually for a Japanese woman, she is the smallest of the Three Aces. Ever since the TSAB/SCC War, Hayate is usually seen wearing a light brown fur-jacket over her Barrier Jacket. Strange that this customization is not a part of her Jacket. As Hayate, her themes are Behind Blue Eyes and Snow Rain. Her BGM is The Wings Which Wipe Tears Away. Her Breaker theme is The Taikyoku's OverRaiser Glory Star A strange and mysterious girl in various suits, her red eyes dare any to question. Unwavering, resolute, and powerful, it seems like there's nothing to shake her resolve. Yet, those same scarlet orbs could never look so lonely... Her Glory Star faceclaim is Dorothy ''from ''Princess Principal. As Glory Star, her theme is The Fighter. Her BGM is The Right Stuff. Her Breaker theme is Meteor. Biography Like her canon self, Hayate grew up as an orphan, living off what she could manage with her parent's remaining finances. Because of this, she quickly matured as a child, however she continued to have one dream of her's: The dream to become a hero. This dream continued into even her later years and into the TSAB/SCC War. Backroom talks and other secrets were held between herself Chrono Harlaown to "split the world in two", allowing the citizens to chose who would be the successor to the TSAB, if there was. But, loss after loss and the increasing military-industrial complex between the two civilizations, the plan that would have lasted six months became nearly three years. During the waning days of the war, scouts on both sides discovered that Al-Hazard was reappearing. Seeing that there was no way that she would survive the aftermath of the war, Hayate used her personal Combat Cyborg Clone to commit "suicide" in order to escape back to Earth with her Unison Device and daughter, Reinforce Zwei. Post-War '' Following the war, Hayate found the quiet life as a teacher in Uminari City. However, during this time, civilian life could not satisfy the worn Brigadier General. With some help of illegal magic trafficking programs, she was able to adapt an persona known as '''Glory Star'. She could not just watch and sit back as the Manifestation Engine was attacked. Under the disguise, she joined the Vivid Operation team as a foreign element. She did not aggressively seek direct combat but instead offer advise and console the Operators Team, despite being a completely unknown factor. When she did see combat, she was a force to be reckoned with. It wouldn't be until three years later when Fate and Nanoha returned that she would see active serve again with the Alpha StarS as a member of the Aggressors. She also became Yukine Chris's legal guardian. Alpha '' She is in a relationship with Jackie Kozuki when she was travelling around the world. They met up in a bar in Tokyo while Jackie was on Libo. They chatted, conversed and continued to see one another. Somewhere along the lines, the two fell in love. Powers Unlike her canon self, Hayate was taught later in her life close-quarters combat by Zafira during the TSAB/SCC War. In the post war, she was taught by Genjuro Kazanari even more, despite her physical shortcomings. However, due to the potential possibility of the TSAB agents finding her on Earth, Hayate as Glory Star changed her fighting style more akin to a Super Hero Magical Girl. This was thanks to an off-comment made by Nanoha about her brother loving N''ew Mobile Report Gundam Wing. As such, her abilities mimic more of the Genion. Her actual abilities mirror that of the Strike Freedom Gundam and Geminion Ray as Hayate learned to synchronize with the Tome of the Night Sky with the memories of Reinforce Eins own combat abilities. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Kantai Collection T